Pups go to Unfeasible Point (Part 2) We Dare to do the Dive!
Recap: All of the pups head over to Unfeasible Point and Ryder calls Jet to watch the lookout for him. Meanwhile, all of the pups ride some rides. Marshall hesitant to ride one. But he does it anyway. Then, the pups try to tackle the tallest ride there. Unfeasible Point's newest dive coaster that is 220 ft. high, Petrifying Plunge! All of the pups, well, not all of them, get in line. Chase notices that Marshall didn't get in line and Marshall does it anyway. Marshall: -heads over to the line- Hey Chase. Chase: Yeah? Marshall: Remember, Yesterday when I said I would go on this? Chase: Yes, Why? Marshall: Well, Uh... I was being sarcastic. Chase: Huh? Marshall: I was kidding. I wasn't going to go on this because, just look at it! -points to the part where the coaster is hanging over the drop and then drops- It's like over 200 ft. high! Chase: You could've just told me. Marshall: Well, I was hoping you would go on it because: 1. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and 2. Your like, the bravest one here! Chase: No, I'm not remember that time when my tooth was loose? Marshall: Yeah, You were afraid to go to the dentist. Chase: But Marshall, I think your the bravest one here! Mostly when your called on missions, you climb up that tall ladder. Remember when Cali was stuck on the silo? Marshall: Yeah, OH! I get what you mean now! Chase: And you even went on Atmosphere with us! Marshall: Yup! Chase: You see Marshall? I'm not the bravest one here, you are! Marshall: Your right! I can do this! Skye: C'mon guys were up! Zuma: -looks at water- This has water in it, yes! Rocky: Umm... Good thing i'm not standing near the water part. Hehe... Rubble: Let's do this! Announcer: Welcome to Petrifying Plunge! The tallest ride here! The gates will open now! Marshall: For the first time, i'm actually excited about this! Soon all of the pups get to the top and they get held over the drop Rubble: I thought they were going to just drop us! Rocky: Yeah, me too! -hears drop sound- AHHH!!! Marshall: YEEHAW! Chase: WOOHOO!!! Rubble: AHHH!!! Skye: WOOHOO!!! Zuma: THIS IS SUPER FAST! Then they go into the immelman. Then the pups go onto the brake section, a dive loop, then the water brake Rocky: -gets a little water on him- Eww... Then the ride goes up a hill, into a spiral into a couple of helixes, and then it is over Rubble: I can't believe we survived that! Zuma: That was awesome Skye: My favorite part was the drop! You get that floating feeling! Chase: What about you Marshall? Marshall: I liked all of it! Chase: I thought so. The pups get off and head over to Ryder but first they look at the photo they got on the ride Ryder: Hey pups! How was it? Marshall: It was awesome! And look we got a photo! Ryder: -looks at photo- It's a keeper! Chase: How about we go on all of the other rides! Pups except Chase: Let's do it! Soon time passes and the pups did every single ride in the park. Ryder: Okay pups we got to go it's almost midnight Rubble: I'm hungry! How about we go get some food before we go Ryder: Okay. So they all head over to a burger shop and get a burger Ryder: Don't tell Mr. Porter! All: Hahahahaha! All of the pups finish their burgers and then get in the PAW Patroller Chase: That was a good burger. Ryder: Yeah it was! Robo-pup take us to the lookout Robo-pup: Arf! Arf! Soon after a couple of minutes all of the pups fall asleep. Then they reach the lookout and since Ryder was generous enough, He let them sleep in the PAW Patroller. Jet: Pups! Ryder is here! Pups: Awoooooo! Ryder: -comes out of the PAW Patroller- Hey Jet! Jet: Hey Ryder! Say, where are the pups? Ryder: Oh, they're sleeping in the PAW Patroller. Jet: Wow, Your generous! Ryder: Yes. Jet: Okay pups pack up! We're going back to Canada! All of the pups howl and start to pack up Peridot: Hey! Where is my lucky bowl? Rhodochrosite: I don't have it Citrine: Neither do I. Sulfur: My paws and my suitcase are clean. Lapis: -looks in suitcase- -picks up Peridot's lucky bowl- How'd that get in there? Peridot: Lapis! You do that one more time and I will get a leaf of poison ivy and rub it on you! Lapis: No don't! You know I hate poison! Peridot: I'm just kidding! But don't do that! Lapis: Okay, Okay, Fine! Jasper: Stop fooling around and pack up! Soon all of the pups pack up and go back to Canada. Ryder: Bye Jet! Bye pups! Jet and pups: Bye! Ryder: Whew, I need some rest. And so Ryder went up to his room and went to sleep. And whenever there was a high ride at Unfeasible Point, Marshall would suggest it. The End!